


Casplay.

by Siinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Conventions, Cosplay, Other, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siinchester/pseuds/Siinchester
Summary: **Spoilers for Season 5 and Season 10, however I think most people know about these.**What happens when Castiel meets a convention and cosplayers, and uh.. The shipping.Sorry for errors in my writing, main language isn't English.Enjoy tho!





	1. Too many Impalas.

The angel approached the building, he was frowning deeply. The building wasn't that large, but still there was a buzzing of voices and thoughts from inside.  
Castiel looked around and spotted not one, but several of the trademark car of the Winchester brothers car, the Impala, parked in the parking-lot of the house.  
How frown deepened as he stepped closer to one of them, it didn't seem like the one Dean would drive, in fact it had odd decorations scattered across the dashboard. Castiel stepped even closer to the front window, to study the small figurines. He could swear one of them looked exactly like Dean and Sam.  
''Hey Cas!''  
A voice made Castiel flinch as he quickly turned around to face what spoke. What he saw was even more confusing then the first.  
It was a human, but she was dressed in clothes that Dean normally would have worn and had her hair in a wig, her face was caked with a fake beard, making her resemble Dean.  
Castiel looked her up and down, his confusion only growing.  
''I uh.. Who are you?'' He said.  
''I'm Dean!''  
''No you.. You're female.. Dean's a male..''  
''Well duuh.'' She patted him on the arm and ran back towards the house.  
The angel blinked. His mind struggling to understand what was going on.  
In his confusion he pulled up his cellphone. Scrolling down to find Dean's actual number.

He dialed it, and waited, until he heard Dean answer.  
''Yeah, what's up Cas?''  
''I seem to have found a very strange location.''  
''Strange as in paranormal? You need backup?''  
''No, I don't sense anything paranormal.. Just.. Odd.. And I don't know about the backup.. I uh..''  
Castiel cut himself off and scanned the parking-lot again.  
''Cas, are you okay? We can come if you want help.'' Dean said, before switching on his speaker and letting Sam join in on the conversation.  
''Castiel, hey.'' Sam said.  
''Hello Sam, and no. You have your mission, this is probably nothing. I'm just confused.'' Castiel looked around again, as the noises from inside of the house continued.  
''What's making ya confused?'' Dean asked.  
''Well, you know, your car..''  
''What about my baby?'' Dean said insistently.  
''Yes, but.. That car, well it seems rare, but now somehow I've found a parking space filled with the kind.''  
Dean frowned a bit, before the realization ht him.  
''Oh god.. THAT again..'' Sam face-palmed as he understood too.  
''It's no worries, Cas, it's a dumb thing that Chuck has started.''  
Castiel frowned again as the door to the house opened up, and another girl stepped out, her clothes weirdly matched his own. The trenchcoat, the blue tie..  
The girl spotted him and smiled, skipping up to him. Castiel lowered the phone, a bit too confused to hear Dean anymore.  
''Heya Castiel!'' She cheered.  
Castiel blinked, scanning his own vessel, and her.  
''Hello..'' He said slowly.  
''Glad to see there's more than me who is Castiel.'' She happily patted him on the arm and skipped along.  
The angel was frozen in space, he could hear Dean yelling through the phone, but he was too confused.  
''CAS WHAT IS GOING ON?'' Dean was heard from the phone, with a Sam trying to calm him down.  
Castiel lifted the phone back to his ear.  
''Dean, I.. Gotta go.'' And he switched off his call and device, before dumping it into his large pocket.

He wanted to know what was really going on. He headed towards the entrance of the house.  
And pushed the doors open, only to get another chock.  
The inside of the building was filled up with humans, dressed alike Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Demons, Crowley.. Everyone that had been around him and the brothers.  
Castiels mouth fell open, he stood there frozen in the doorway, before a male, who looked alike Sam, stepped closer to him.  
''Cas, nice to see ya!'' He spoke with a very low voice, trying to sound like Sam.  
Castiel blinked.  
''What's going on here exactly?..'' Castiel spoke carefully.  
''Dean and I are trying to investigate this house, they said a murder happen in a room with locked doors.''  
Castiel raised his hand slowly, reaching over to grab at the obviously fake hair on his head.  
The man moved away from Castiel.  
''Whoaa. Not my wig! I love this hair.''  
He looked up at Castiel.  
''Yours do look very lifelike.''  
''My.. My hair?'' He placed a hand on his head. ''It's no wig.''  
''Riiight. Because who does almost look like Castiel.'' Before the angel could respond, the man reached out and grabbed at Castiel's dark hair, and pulled. Before realizing it indeed was real.  
''Hey, that was unpleasant.'' Castiel stated as he slapped the mans hand away.  
''Your cosplay is very authentic, I like it.''  



	2. Learn your ships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel vs shipping.

_''Riiight. Because who does almost look like Castiel.'' Before the angel could respond, the man reached out and grabbed at Castiel's dark hair, and pulled. Before realizing it indeed was real._  
_''Hey, that was unpleasant.'' Castiel stated as he slapped the mans hand away._  
_''Your cosplay is very authentic, I like it.''_  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Castiel had never heard of anything like that word. He shook his head and stepped further into the building.  
People kept saying how good his so called ''Cosplay'' was. He had no idea what they where complimenting him for.  
He flinched a bit as someone dressed up as a Dean Demon showed up. He didn't sense any demon in the girl though. She walked around him, winking at him. Castiel was once again very confused.  
''Hey there Angel.'' She waved around a rather small version of the First Blade.  
The whole situation made Castiel very uncomfortable. Black eyes on Dean, even fake, brought back bad memories. And the flirtatiousness of her wasn't very calming either.  
  
Castiel pushed away from her and hurriedly walked through more people to get to the back of the house. Before someone grabbed his trenchcoat hard, pulling him around, he was not even sure what to expect.  
To his chock, it was the real Dean. He blinked as Dean smiled towards him.  
''Confusing, eh? We have been at these before, accidentally. There's more of you's running around this time.'' The oldest Winchester laughed.  
''What is this, Dean? Why are they saying things about my vessels outfit?''  
Dean patted him on the shoulder.  
''Don't worry about it. It's just something humans do. Let's get out of here.''  
He turned around to walk towards the door, before Castiel spoke again.  
''Wait, Dean, one human said there was a murder that happen here.''  
The older Winchester turned around and rubbed his face.  
''Well brainiac Sam haven't seen anything in the news. Might be for their silly games. Come on, I'm starving.''  
Castiel nodded and they both began their slow walk towards the front doors.  
  
After a few people had complimented them, as per usual.  
They walked down to the parking-lot and Dean chuckled again.  
''All these Impalas.. Buy my baby still looks the best.''  
Castiel stopped by the car that first caught his attention when he got there, and peeked into one of the windows.  
His mouth dropped open again, and eyes widened, there, in the car, was two people, kissing each other, one where dressed like Dean, and one alike Castiel.  
He found himself staring in disbelief, before the couple stopped and stared back. Dean had noticed the angels behavior, and walked up to him.  
''Dude, Cas, come o-'' Dean stared into the car window seeing how close the two other humans where.  
''Where they.. Making out?'' He asked carefully.  
Castiel didn't reply. He just turned around and started walking towards the car where Sam was sitting.  
Dean wanted answers, so he walked over to where the couple where sitting, and opened the door.  
''So you two. What are you two doing?'' He almost felt a bit awkward.  
''What, you don't ship it?'' The female, dressed as Dean said.  
Dean blinked and crossed his arms over his chest.  
''Ship what?''  
''Destiel, duuh.'' The male said.  
Deans eyes flicked between the two, confused to where he had heard that before.  
Dean opened his mouth to answer. Then quickly shut the car door and in a bit of a daze, walked back towards his baby.  
The moment he sat in the car, Sam noticed how pale both of them looked.  
''Alright, what the hell happen?'' He asked, looking between his brother and the angel.  
Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.  
''Nothing, Sam.'' Dean said sternly.  
''Obviously.'' Sam scoffed. ''Seriously, what happen?''  
Dean started the car up, and his hand went towards the music volume, before Sam slapped it away.  
''Listen, just some of the people there was too touchy feely for our taste.'' Dean admitted in defeat.  
Sam thought for a moment before he busted out laughing.  
Dean stared at Sam in chock.  
''Oh my god.. Did a Cas and a Dean kiss?''  
''Shut up.'' Dean said, turning on his music to drown out the laugh of his way to entertained brother.  
  
**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the non Destiel, I know how close they are. I'm just normally horrible at romance. But I do respect and care for the shippers! You do whatever makes ya happy! :D ( For me it's just writing silly things.)
> 
> Hope the story is readable.
> 
> Now I shall go write more silly ideas. :]


End file.
